Nawiązania do filmów i seriali w Simpsonach
W serialu sparodiowanych zostało wiele filmów i seriali. Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich parodii, które pojawiły się w Simpsonach. Sezon 1 * Opowieść wigilijna – S01E01 – Bart wspomina o małym Timie * Scooby Doo – S01E12 – złapany przez policję Pomocnik Bob mówi: "Wszystko by mi się udało, gdyby nie te wstrętne dzieciaki", co jest motywem końcowym każdego odcinka Scooby'ego. Sezon 2 * Psychoza – S02E09 – Maggie uderzająca Homera; farba spływająca do kanału jak krew u Hitchcocka. * Gwiezdne wojny – S02E17 – w kolejce stoi Darth Vader. * Batman – S02E17 – w kolejce stoi Joker. Sezon 3 * Ojciec Chrzestny – S03E08 – scena, w której Lisa znajduje kucyka w swoim łóżku, jest podobna do sceny znalezienia głowy konia w pierwszej części filmu. * Mechaniczna pomarańcza – S03E19 – gdy pan Burns próbuje przekształcić Pomocnika Świętego Mikołaja w krwiożerczą bestię, nawiązuje do słynnej sceny z filmu Stanleya Kubricka. * Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki – S03E23 – kradzież drobniaków Homera przez Barta, charakterystyczna muzyka z filmu, Homer jako kula, przed którą ucieka Bart, motyw uchwycenia czapki w ostatniej chwili przed zamknięciem drzwi garażowych. Sezon 4 * Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem – S04E02 – bohaterowie serialu odgrywają sztukę Tennessee Williamsa, gdzie Marge wciela się w postać Blanche Dubois, a Ned Flanders w rolę Stanleya Kowalskiego. * Mechaniczna pomarańcza – S04E05 – Bart przebrany jest za Alexa – głównego bohatera książki oraz filmu. * Zielona pożywka – S04E06 – przed kinem sprzedawana jest zielona pożywka. * Myszka Miki – S04E06 – kiedy Bart, Lisa i Maggie oglądają reportaż o robieniu komiksów prowadzony przez Kenta Brockmana, widzą pierwszy odcinek z udziałem Itchy'ego, który jest parodią Parowca Willie (Steamboat Willie), jednego z pierwszych odcinków z serii przygód o myszce Miki. * M*A*S*H – S04E10 – kobiety w retrospekcji rozmawiają o bohaterach serialu. * Flintstonowie – S04E12 – zakończenie pracy Homera w podobnym stylu do czołówki Flintstonów. * M*A*S*H – S04E14 – lekarz pokazuje Lisie kolorowankę o serialu. * Yellow Submarine – S04E17 – podczas wizyty u dentysty Lisa poddana narkozie ma sen wyglądający jak scena z filmu Beatlesów. Występuje w niej łódź podwodna rozbijająca się o posąg królowej Wiktorii. Sezon 5 * Psychoza – S05E02 – Pomocnik Bob zatrzymuje się w Motelu Batesa. * Przylądek strachu – S05E02 – Pomocnik Bob przyczepiony do podwozia samochodu Simpsonów, ucieczka Simpsonów przed psychopatą do łodzi, charakterystyczna muzyka z filmu, tytuł odcinka. * Obywatel Kane – S05E04 – liczne nawiązania do głośnego filmu Orsona Wellesa. * Terminator 2: Dzień sądu – S05E16 – scena, w której Homer przechodzi przez żywopłot do domu Flandersów, jest wykonana podobnie do sceny z filmu Terminator 2, gdzie T-1000 przenika przez zamknięte kraty w szpitalu. Następna scena to bieg Homera z kijami do golfa, który rzuca się na samochód Flandersów, a podczas upadku charakterystycznie obraca się na asfalcie – zupełnie jak w T-1000 w pogoni za samochodem. * Benny i Joon – S05E21 – będąc w restauracji, Dziadek wykonuje taki sam numer z widelcami i bułkami co Sam. Sezon 6 * M*A*S*H – S06E01 – pokazane są figury woskowe postaci z serialu. * Ścigany – S06E02 – Milhouse, uciekając przed federalnymi, skacze z rury odpływowej do jeziora. W ten sam sposób postępuje Richard Kimble. * Lśnienie – S06E06 – Simpsonowie wcielają się w role Torrance'ów. * Diukowie Hazzardu – S06E12 – w korku za rozbitym helikopterem telewizyjnym stoi Generał Lee - samochód głównych bohaterów. * 101 dalmatyńczyków – S06E20 – Burns chce zrobić smoking z psich skórek. Sezon 7 * Twin Peaks – S07E01 – we śnie szeryfa Clancy'ego Wigguma pojawia czerwony pokój oraz Lisa, która przypomina mu o śladach. W snach Coopera w czerwonym pokoju znajduje się karzeł. * Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów – S07E06 – po swej tragicznej śmierci podczas zebrania w springfieldzkiej podstawówce dozorca Willie w akcie zemsty prześladuje i zabija uczniów w ich snach. * Pulp Fiction – S07E21 – scena w Krusty Bugerze, gdzie szeryf z policjantami prowadzi rozmowę podobną do tej prowadzonej przez Vincenta i Julesa o różnicach w nazwie hamburgerów, w tym o "ćwierćfunciaku z serem"; w tle temat muzyczny z Pulp Fiction. Sezon 8 * Z Archiwum X – S08E10 – dziwne zjawiska w Springfield oraz przyjazd Muldera i Scully (gościnnie David Duchovny i Gillian Anderson). Sezon 9 * Gwiezdne wojny – S09E18 – w muzeum widnieje napis Star Mars. Sezon 10 * Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera – S10E04 – udział Simpsonów i kosmitów w tym programie. * Wioska przeklętych – S10E11 – po wprowadzeniu w Springfield godziny policyjnej dla wszystkich nieletnich mieszkańców miasta w samochodowym kinie wyświetlono horror o jasnowłosych dzieciach, które mogły kontrolować dorosłych i odczytywać ich myśli. Sezon 11 * Maska Zorro – S11E05 – film oglądany w kinie przez Homera i Marge. Sezon 12 * Terminator 2: Dzień sądu – S12E13 – wysadzeni w powietrze producenci telewizyjni zamieniają się w plamy metalicznej cieczy, które następnie łączą się w całość, z której wyrasta postać z dwiema głowami – podobnie jak T-1000 w scenie w hucie (tuż po słynnym "Hasta la vista, baby"). Sezon 13 * Star Trek – S13E08 – Komiksiarz kupuje trzy książki Leonarda Nimoya: "I am Spock", "I am not Spock" i "I am also Scotty". * Popeye – S13E09 – Homer wypija puszkę piwa w taki sam sposób, w jaki Popeye zjada szpinak, po czym naśladując mowę Popeye'a idzie ratować Marge. * M*A*S*H – S13E10 – samolot Artiego z Marge odlatuje przy muzyce z M*A*S*H, napis ułożony z kamieni na podwórku. * Zielona mila – S13E21 – motyw wielkiego, czarnoskórego więźnia posiadającego mysz, który grozi Homerowi podczas jego drogi do krzesła elektrycznego. Sezon 14 * Family Guy – S14E03 – jeden z klonów Homera to Peter Griffin - postać z serialu Family Guy. * Ojciec Chrzestny – S14E09 – Marge bije bandziora; w identycznej scenie Sonny pobił męża swojej siostry. * Requiem dla snu – S14E12 – kiedy Homer zjada po raz pierwszy "żeberkoburgera", nawiązuje do ujęć, w których bohaterowie filmu zażywają narkotyki. Sezon 15 * Piękny umysł – S15E02 – Homer szuka zabawnych nagłówków gazet, aby otrzymać koszulkę OOPS Patrol. Nawiązanie do sceny, w której John Nash znajduje zaszyfrowane wiadomości w prasie. * Star Trek – S15E07 – podczas obiadu Simpsonów Bart włącza telewizor: ekipa Enterprise'a spotyka się z Duchem Wigilijnym. * Futurama – S15E17 – Matt Groening, przedstawiony jako twórca Futuramy, rozdaje autografy w czasie targów fantastyki. * Spider-Man – S15E19 – projekt kostiumu Pie-mana oraz pocałunek Marge i Homera, który wisi do góry nogami. * Futurama – S15E22 – nastolatek popełniający samobójstwo, skacząc z klifu krzyczy "Dlaczego zdjęli Futuramę?". Sezon 16 * Ojciec Chrzestny – S16E02 – zabójstwo Jamesa Caana (gościnnie) na autostradzie w identyczny sposób, w jaki zabito Sonny'ego Corleone, którego grał Caan. * Kłamca, kłamca – S16E07 – Homer na schodach na kółkach goni samolot, w którym znajduje się Marge. * Futurama – S16E15 – Bender jedzie samochodem z Homerem i Bartem. Sezon 17 * A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja – S17E04 – Simpsonowie po wypadku Barta zastępują syna robotem. Gdy chłopiec wraca do zdrowia, rozpoczyna się rywalizacja o względy mamy. Po pewnym czasie Homer wywozi Barta do lasu. * Egzorcysta- ''S17E04- Scena z Homerem nawiązuje do filmu * ''Full Metal Jacket – S17E12 – scena z zamrożoną piłką trzymaną przez Barta jest nawiązaniem do sceny z bronią w filmie Kubricka * King Kong – S17E14 – małpa porywająca Barta i uciekająca z nim na najwyższą wieżę kościoła * Zielona pożywka – S17E16 – Abe zamierza popełnić "wspomagane samobójstwo". * Czas apokalipsy – S17E17 – Homer jest bogiem w indyjskiej puszczy. Sezon 18 * Ojciec Chrzestny – S18E01 – sekwencja końcowa przypomina zakończenie pierwszej części filmu. Jeden ze wspólników Michaela (syna Grubego Tony'ego) zamyka drzwi przed Lisą. * Gwiezdne wojny – S18E03 – długa walka Barta ze Skinnerem na patyki z przywiązanym orzechem (broń Barta) i krewetką (broń Skinnera). * Full Metal Jacket – S18E05 – Homer je pączki, kiedy inni robią pompki, co jest nawiązaniem do jednej ze scen filmu. * Batman: Początek – S18E11 – opowieść o Bartmanie, jego rodzice umierają w ten sam sposób co rodzice Bruce'a Wayne'a. * Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże – S18E15 – obrona twierdzy z kartonów i atak smoka. * Flintstonowie – S18E15 – samochód Homera napędzany nogami. * 24 godziny – S18E21 – Bart gra Jacka Bauera, a Lisa Chloe O'Brian. W odcinku występuje charakterystyczny zegar odmierzający tytułowe 24 minuty, a pod koniec epizodu pojawia się sam Kiefer Sutherland na czele oddziału antyterrorystów z CTU. Sezon 19 * Futurama – S19E11 – Homer opowiadając Lisie i Bartowi o latach 90. wypowiada zdanie "Matt Groening stworzył Futuramę". * Sonic the Hedgehog – S19E11 – na bilbordzie są Sonic i Amy. * Nie ma to jak hotel – S19E15 – Lisa wspomina o Zacku i Codym. Sezon 20 * To nie jest kraj dla starych ludzi – S20E19 – wizytator w Waverly Hills przypomina postać z filmu. Sezon 21 * Podziemny krąg – S21E03 – kiedy po walce Marge Simpson z Chetem Englebrechtem publiczność opuszcza salę, Lisa zostaje zapytana, gdzie podziali się ludzie. Dziewczynka odpowiada: "Dwóch pijanych gości bije się na zewnątrz i wszyscy poszli to oglądać". * Władca Pierścieni – S21E06 – gdy Marge znajduje skrytkę na słodycze, Homer mówi: "Znalazłaś mój skarb" w ten sam sposób co Smeagol. * Bambi - S21E07 – Bambi wraz z królikiem Tuptusiem bawią się na zamarzniętym jeziorze, gdy nagle wjeżdża Homer i uderza jelonka. * Miasteczko South Park – S21E08 – kiedy Bart, Milhouse, Nelson i Ralph stoją na przystanku, są ubrani jak bohaterowie South Parku: Bart jak Stan Marsh, Milhouse - Kyle Broflovski, Nelson - Eric Cartman, a Ralph jak Kenny. Zakapturzonego Ralpha potrąca Otto i mówi "O mój Boże, zabiłem Kenny'ego". * Dr House – S21E14 – odcinek The Itchy & Scratchy Show o nazwie "Mouse M.D." * Pokémon – S21E14 – Bart ogląda w telewizji serial Pokémon. Sezon 22 * Jumanji – S22E04 – Bart i Milhouse grają w grę, która wciąga ich do świata gier planszowych. * Avatar – S22E06 – gag z kanapą, w którym Simpsonowie to Na'vi. * Władca Pierścieni – S22E21 – Apu mówi "Ameryka ma wielu wrogów: Iran, Irak, Chiny, Mordor, Latawice, które pogrążyły Tigera Woodsa, niepożądani imigranci, czyli wszyscy, którzy zjawili się po mnie, włącznie z moimi dziećmi". Sezon 23 * Dexter – S23E03 – Flanders jako Dexter. * Futurama – S23E04 – Bender na okładce czasopisma. * Gwiezdne wojny – S23E04 – pies Barta zakłada na głowę hełm Dartha Vadera, po czym Homer pada przed nim na kolana i mówi "Twoja wola się stanie Lordzie Vader. Tylko mnie nie krzywdź, proszę". * Gra o Tron – S23E15 – scena rozpoczynająca odcinek. Sezon 24 * Batman – S24E16 – pan Burns zostaje superbohaterem na wzór Batmana. Sezon 25 * Batman: Arkham Asylum – S25E12 – Marge wspomina o szpitalu psychiatrycznym jak o Arkham Asylum. * X-Men – S25E12 – Diggs na pytanie Barta odpowiada: "Nie jestem Magneto". * Doctor Who – S25E12 – na gipsie przyjaciela Barta znajdują się takie podpisy jak "The TARDIS" czy "Dalek #7". Sezon 26 * Mechaniczna pomarańcza- ''S26E4- Nazwa nawiązuje do filmu. Sezon 27 * ''Orange is the New Yellow- ''S27E22- Nazwa nawiązuje do serialu ''Orange is the New Black. Kategoria:Listy